Supernatural Doujinshi
by Ryokistar
Summary: The Supernatural gang have been on some crazy adventures, but this one is probably the craziest by far. When you mention unordinary beings to the Winchesters, their first thoughts are demons, ghost, monsters, and the like. But what they didn't expect was two girls from an entirely different planet to come to Earth on a hunter's mission. *Features OC's from my original comic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ryoki licked at her ice cream as she followed Maro down the sidewalk back to their house. Ryoki was fourteen years old. She had short shoulder-length blackish-brown hair, hazel eyes, and light brown skin. Right now she was wearing her usual outfit, which consisted of fairly short shorts, knee-high black boots, and a white spaghetti strap shirt accompanied by a black short sleeved half-shirt that came down below her chest. She was also wearing her favorite bright green cat hat, which had flaps that went down past her waist.

"Ryoki, slow down on the ice cream, you're gonna get a brain freeze."

Maro was in her twenties. She had a ponytail of long brown hair that went below the middle of her back, with red highlights, she had one scarred red eye, which she covered with her hair, and one blue one that was visible, and she had very pale skin. On her left arm she bore three scars- similar to that of claw marks. And on her right arm she had a tattoo of a demon tail curled around her arm near her shoulder. She was also wearing her usual outfit, which consisted of a white sleeveless tank top, blue jeans, and brown combat boots. She also had two guns hooked to both sides of her jeans, and a sword on her back. Always ready for a fight these two were. But that's because they were fighters, adventures. Hunters, as one might say. Maro finished off her own ice cream cone and paused, waiting for Ryoki to catch up.

"If you don't hurry up we're gonna miss the new Supernatural. It's already 8:30 for god's sake!"

The two girls walked through the darkness until they came to an intersection at the end of the street.

"We're almost back, hopefully we haven't missed too much of the new episode."

Maro gestured for Ryoki to follow her just as a loud noise came from behind them.

_**-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR -**_

"RYOKI!"

Maro grabbed the younger girl by the collar of her shirt and pulled her off of the sidewalk and onto the black top just in time to avoid a man flying past them on a motorcycle.

"Well that guy must be in a hurry to see the new Supernatural too."

Maro growled in anger and annoyance.

"Is he crazy?! He could creamed us! Just think of the fines he would've got for hitting trainees of the Queen!"

Through all her frustration and annoyed commentary, Maro had no time to take notice of the car speeding up from behind, hitting her and Ryoki dead on.

* * *

OOC: AND WALA- the prologue for Supernatural Doujinshi. For most of you who've read my other Mirai Nikki fanfics (which I will continue soon) you know that I have an original comic called Arrithon Doujinshi. Maro and Ryoki are two characters from that comic and are also huge fans of Supernatural. Sorry for the bad writing, haven't wrote a fanfic in a bit now, but the story gets better- don't worry! Now I'm gonna go work on the next chapter, so see ya! :D

RYOKI OUT!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Addition to the Gang**

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_Am I alive?_

_No, I must be dead._

_I was hit by a car, which isn't surprising considering I jumped into the street._

_Ow, my back really hurts._

_I think I broke my spine._

_Ugh, wait- what is that light?_

_It's getting brighter-_

Maro was still a little groggy from the incident, but she was definitely coming to. She blinked sleepily as she groaned and slowly lifted herself up, rubbing her eyes.

_What the hell is going on here?_

She tried to straighten herself, only to be reminded by a sharp pain in her back.

"MOTHER F*CKER."

Maro cringed at the feeling, but decided that it couldn't be too bad anymore, since she was still alive. She straightened her back, which caused her spine to emit a loud 'POP' noise. Maro automatically bent over expecting to feel another sharp pain in her back, but it never came.

"Oh…. That actually felt pretty good."

Now that her spine was properly aligned once more, she needed to assess exactly where she was. She examined her surroundings. The first thing she noticed- she was lying in the back seat of a car. She sat up and slowly pushed the door open. From the outside she was able to get a better look at the vehicle, enough to see that this just wasn't any car- it was the IMPALA. The 1967 Chevy Impala to be exact, or in other words- the Winchester's car. Maro was freaking out now.

_HOLY SH*T. How did I get into the Winchester's car? DEAN WOULD KILL ME IF HE FOUND ME HERE._

Just then Maro heard a scream. She turned to see a hotel behind her. Now that she looked around her, she noticed that aside from the driveway and the hotel they were surrounded by trees for miles.

_Exactly where is this place?_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHH!**_

There goes that scream again; it wasn't so much of a scared scream- but more of an excited happy scream.

_Wow, that sounds a lot like-_

_Crap_. In her state of confusion, Maro had completely forgotten about Ryoki. She rushed to the hotel door, hoping her friend was alright.

"RYOKI!"

The sight that met her eyes could be taken at one perspective or another. Ryoki was sitting Japanese style, on a bed, with her arms bound to both poles on the edges of the bed. She had a wide grin on her face and looked just about ready to explode.

"…..Uhhhh, Ryoki-is something wrong?"

Ryoki laughed and made what little movement she could to gesture towards the corner next to Maro.

"IT'S CAS!"

_Cas?_

Maro looked to the corner and sure enough, the angel from their favorite TV show was standing there. Though the look of caution and confusion he was directing towards Ryoki was clear on his face.

"…..Pfffftttt-"

That was it. Even being in the situation she was in at the moment, she couldn't keep herself from laughing at the scene in front of her.

"So I take it your back is in one piece again?"

Maro's laughter stopped as soon as she heard that voice. She turned around to see Sam and Dean standing off to the side, watching her with interest. Dean took a step forward before he continued speaking.

"Yeah, Little-Miss-Sunshine over their just couldn't keep still, so we felt the rope was necessary."

He gave Maro a sort of sarcastic smile as he moved out her way so she could untie her overly excited friend. Maro heaved a sigh as she took one of the knives from her boot and walked over to the bed to cut Ryoki loose.

"Ok, Ryoki- I'm just as excited as you are, but we can't just go jumping people. That's creepy."

For a moment, the teen seemed to have calmed down, sitting at the edge of the bed with no expression on her face-until Cas made a move to leave that corner of the room. Ryoki instantly sprang up and attached herself to his waist, in which Cas responded by completely freezing in place. This time Maro covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as she tried to pry Ryoki away from Cas. Man, did that kid have a grip. After getting Ryoki away from the angel, she turned back to the two brothers.

"I'm sorry about her; she's just got a major case of fangirlirism going on right now."

She dusted herself off and stood up straight, extending her hand.

"With all the confusion going on, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself. I'm Maro. And that's Ryoki."

Dean and Sam swapped a _'let's speed up the process'_ sorta look, before turning back to the two newcomers.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you-Maro, Ryoki. But, we have work to do, and I'm afraid we're gonna have to let you two be on your way."

Maro was about to respond when Ryoki butt in.

"WHAT?! We have to leave? But we only just got here!"

"Yes and now you're going. Here-"

Sam took out his wallet and pulled out a wad of money, handing it to Maro.

"We apologize for any trouble we've caused you."

Maro pushed Sam's hand away, refusing the money.

''Whoa, whoa- wait a minute. You hit us with your car, break my back and crush my friend's internal organs- and you expect us to just walk away like it didn't happen?"

"Not to mention this could be the most awesomest adventure ever! I mean, you're the famous hunters! The Winchester brothers! AND CAS."

Cas took a step back as Dean stepped forward to speak again.

"Look, no matter what you say we can't harbor two females on a dangerous hunting job. I've had the pleasure of experiencing that outcome one too many times."

Maro recalled the Supernatural series that basically explained the hunter's lives in TV form. She calmed herself and looked Dean straight in the eye.

"Look you wouldn't have to worry about us. We're hunters too. We can take care of ourselves. The only reason we even want to join you is because it could make our mission a he*l of a lot easier."

Maro stepped back, awaiting an answer from Dean. Dean stood there for a moment before turning to Sam to discuss the matter. After about three minutes of silence the two brothers turned back around, arms crossed over their chest.

"We have come to a decision."

The two girls both straightened up awaiting an answer.

"You can come with us-"

"YES!"

"-_But_, you have to find your own car."

Maro put her hands on her hips, giving her most sarcastic smirk.

"Find a car? Easy! Come on Ryoki, we'll be right back."

* * *

It was night out now and the two females had walked to about every car place they could, but none had a car that held up to Maro's high expectations and extremely picky taste. The younger brunet trudged down the sidewalk, groaning and complaining.

"_Maroooooo_, can't we continue this tomorrow? I'm getting tired and I really wanna go back to the hotel and see Casssssss."

"Quit your whining; this'll be the last place we stop for tonight."

Maro took one side of the parking lot while Ryoki took the other. The area was full of cars, but once again- none that were acceptable. Maro and Ryoki both sat on the hood of a rusty minivan and sighed.

"I guess that's it for tonight."

"Why is it so hard to find one good car?!"

"Don't worry about it. We can keep looking in the mor-"

Maro stopped in the middle of her sentence, seeming frozen in place by something.

"….Maro? What's wrong? Helloooooooo?"

Maro slowly moved from the hood of the car wordlessly walking towards a vehicle on the other side of the parking lot.

"Oh. My. GOD. **THIS IS IT**!"

Maro was standing next to a 1967 Corvette Stingray, completely entranced by it.

"Ok, so we've found a car. But how are we supposed to drive it?"

Maro stopped to think for a minute. She then bent down to look into the car window.

_Exactly what I thought._

The keys to the vehicle were sitting in the driver's seat. Maro began rummaging through her pockets before pulling out a small hairpin.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned from going on all these missions, it's how to pick a lock."

Maro squatted down on the ground and began to pick the lock on the car door. No more than 20 seconds had passed when a small click emitted from the lock. Maro gave a laugh of triumph, opening the car door and gesturing for Ryoki to get in.

* * *

There were two things to be noticed that morning: One was the confused talking of the neighbors who wanted to know where there car was. And second was the 1967 Corvette Stingray that had taken its place. Maro stood outside the motel, back against her car, as she watched Dean inspect the vehicle with an impressed look on his face.

"Hmmm, I'd say you did a pretty good job-for a chick."

Maro laughed as she moved to stand in front of Dean.

"Well this chick knows her cars."

"Oh does she?"

The two of them spent about an hour talking about cars as Ryoki enjoyed herself inside with Sam and Cas.

* * *

"CAAAAASSSSS!"

Ryoki just about tackled Cast from behind, attaching herself to his back. Of course, this had no effect on Cas, heck, he didn't even budge. Ryoki began climbing up his back until she could see over his head. Cas made no movement to do anything, but instead began speaking in a calm manner.

"I believe it would be best if you found other means to entertain yourself."

Ryoki went completely silent before sliding off of the angel's back and slowly walking away. Cas watched her go as if to make sure she wasn't going to jump him as soon as he turned around.

"I do not understand the minds of human female adolescents."

* * *

Sam continued to do research about the current happenings in their area.

_Men and women start to act strangely, electricity outages throughout the city, and traces of sulfur._

Sam sighed as he sat back in his chair.

_Definitely sounds like a demon._

"….."

Sam looked up to see Ryoki, standing right over his laptop, with a creepy smile on her face.

"_Saaammmmmmm~_."

Sam decided to ignore her and kept on typing.

"_Sammmmmmmmmm_."

"…"

"_Sammmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy~_."

Sam continued to ignore her.

"…"

"…."

It got quiet. Sam looked up from his laptop. Ryoki wasn't there anymore.

_I guess she left._

Just then Sam's laptop was lifted from his hands and Ryoki was right up in his face.

"**SAM**!"

Sam jumped all the way back into his chair, a bewildered look on his face.

"Sam! Sam! _Sammy_! Sam! **SAM**!"

Sam tried his best to keep his calm as he ran his hand through his long hair and looked up at the teen.

"_WHAT?_"

"…...Hi!"

The girl then took off down the hall giggling like a maniac. Sam watched as she disappeared around the corridor before slumping down into the chair and letting out a long sigh.

_F*ck my life._

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

OOC: AND THIS BE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SND! The next chapter gets a lot better so stay tooned!


End file.
